The Clincher
by MewPainappuru
Summary: Sick of being rejected by the Tugger, Bombalurina turns to another tom for affection. However, her desperation could lead to a few unwanted consequences...
1. Chapter 1

_**Another CATS story! YAY! This story consists a pairing that I don't think most people, if any, write about. But, I think it's going to be fun to write, so hopefully it turns out as I imagine. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS (sadly...) Everything belongs to T.S. Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber :)**_

One

_Denied. Denied once again. And it wasn't just a simple, quiet rejection either. Oh no. It was loud and in front of everyone! All those kittens, those stupid toms… They all watched me get pushed to the ground and stomped on! And no one cared. They all think it's part of an act. They all think that it's just us playing around, pretending to be flirty and infatuated with each other… At this point, I don't know about him anymore. I was so convinced that there was something there. When we were alone, he had always seemed so sincere about his feelings for me. But now… After all the times he's publicly pushed me to the side… Could everything he said be a lie?_

_It has to be! No one who was true to their word, especially the words he said, would ever act like this. And where does that leave me? I've poured my heart out to him so many times! I've opened it up and left it there for him to do whatever he pleases with it. And he took it out in front of an audience and basked in their applause while he trudged across it. He smiled as my face was painted with the look of defeat. He danced as I curled myself up, tears in my eyes and wished that the humiliation would kill me. He's not a lover. Hell, he's not even a friend. I can't take this anymore. I won't allow him to continue doing this to me. I'm better than this… Right?_

Bombalurina heartbrokenly entered her den and settled down on a pile of blankets that lay on the floor. Tears slowly slid down her face as her thoughts ran wild. She had just been out in the junkyard, talking with some other cats, when Tugger appeared and began to flirt with her. Naturally, Bombalurina had flirted back. It was no secret that she had feeling for the Maine Coon and she felt no need to try and hide them. But all of a sudden, Tugger said one simple sentence that crushed her.

"Too bad it would never work out between us, babe."

The cats around them snickered at her humiliation, thinking that it was all a joke. But it wasn't. Bombalurina was tired of Tugger acting like she meant nothing to him when they were around others. When the two of them were alone, he always told her that she meant a lot to him and that he had such strong feelings for her. But Bombalurina didn't know if he was telling the truth anymore. And it hurt too much to think about it any further.

"Everlasting Cat," she sighed. "I can't let Tugger be the reason for all these tears. He is _not_ worth getting upset over!" She stood up, suddenly full of anger. "I don't need him. I can get any tom I want. I am beautiful…" She swished her tail in irritation. "And I'll prove it too…"

She slipped out of her den and made her way across the junkyard, taking back routes and hiding behind junk piles in order to stay out of the sight of anyone who might have heard Tugger reject her. She didn't need to put up with people questioning her or laughing at her at the moment. It only took her a few minutes to get to her destination. She took a deep, confidant breath and walked into the den. She looked around, thinking for a moment that the den was empty. But then, when looking closer, she saw a tom sleeping on an old four poster bed. He was curled up on top of silk sheets that had a few tears in them, but were still very comfortable.

Bombalurina purred with excitement and slinked over to the bed. She gracefully jumped up beside the sleeping tom and looked him over. She licked his cheek and nuzzled his neck, startling him awake. The cat quickly turned around to see who had woken him up and his eyes widen when he saw it was her.

"Bom..Bombalurina? What are you doing? I mean, don't get me wrong, you know I'm always happy to see you, but…"

The red queen nipped playfully at his ear. "Oh, I just thought I'd stop by and say hello…" She extracted her claws and ran them down his chest. The tom shivered with and let out a soft moan. She grinned at his reaction to her teasing. "What's the matter? Don't you want to play, Alonzo?"

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eraman, I actually like the thought of Alonzo and Bombalurina together a lot too! But then again... I like Alonzo with pretty much everyone. I just love Alonzo in general anyway, thanks for the review! ShegoRulz, I could never get sick of your reviews! They honestly make my day! I love reviews no matter how many or who they are from. So please, keep them coming! I'm glad you like this so far! DaAmazingMeepers, let me first say that your penname made me laugh. I love it! Haha. And thank you for your review! Enjoy this next chapter! **_

Two

When Alonzo awoke, he grinned devilishly at the sight of the red queen beside him. Bombalurina was curled up to his side and sleeping soundly. Her ears twitched slightly in response to whatever she was dreaming of and Alonzo had to stifle a laugh. A twitching ear had always seemed like such kitten-like behavior that he found it amusing to see a queen like Bombalurina exhibiting it. As the queen sighed and snuggled even closer to him, recollections of the previous night flashed through his head.

He had been so surprised to see her in his den, not to mention his bed. Then, when she started getting affectionate, he didn't know what to think. As far as he was concerned, Bombalurina had always been lusting after Tugger. And he knew for a fact that the Maine Coon was very much aroused by the thought of being with her as well. With that in mind, Alonzo couldn't understand why she wasn't stoking Tugger's chest and nipping at his ear. Why wasn't she running her claws through that big, fluffy mane, instead of the soft fur at the top of Alonzo's head?

Alonzo mentally reprimanded himself for thinking such things. How many times had he fantasied putting his paws all over Bombalurina's beautiful body? He had been flirting with the red queen since they were kittens. And she had never really shown much interest in him, but he didn't care. He was determined to make her his own eventually. And he finally did it. His grinned widened as he remembered their night together. The things they did and how wonderful he felt, both during and after. Alonzo shook his head. If he didn't stop thinking in such a way soon, he was going to have to wake her up to take care of his desires.

As much as he didn't want to leave the warmth of the body next to him, Alonzo couldn't ignore his grumbling stomach any longer. Not only that, but he was going to have to go on patrol soon and he didn't want to take watch on an empty stomach. He carefully slipped away from Bombalurina and padded quietly out of the den, leaving her asleep on the four poster bed alone. Once outside, Alonzo groomed himself quickly, so it wouldn't be obvious what he had been up to the night before. Then he began his hunt for breakfast.

"Alonzo! Good to see you," a familiar voice from behind the tom rang out. Alonzo turned around to greet his best friend, but stopped dead when he saw who was accompanying him. Sauntering beside the silver tabby was none other than the Rum Tum Tugger.

Alonzo swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and forced himself to smile. "Hello there Munkustrap! Tugger! How are you two tonight?"

"We're doing fine," Munkustrap replied while Tugger merely shrugged in response. "We've just come back from seeing Old Deuteronomy. I'm on my way to check on Demeter and see how she's holding up. I believe Jenny should be checking up on her at this time as well."

Alonzo nodded. "Give her my best. Perhaps I'll stop by and say hello after my watch tonight."

"I'm sure that would delight her," Munkustrap said with a smile. "She's dying for company, you know. It's becoming harder and more painful for her to get up and spend a lot of time outside, so she doesn't see anyone much more. And we both know that Demeter is a social queen. She needs time with her friends."

Alonzo laughed, for he could just imagine Demeter going absolutely insane with boredom. "I'll make sure to come over later, I promise. But right now, I'm going to find something to eat."

Munkustrap nodded in understanding. "Well, it was good talking to you. I'll see you later tonight then." And he continued on his way home.

Alonzo was just about to resume his hunting, but he noticed that Tugger was still standing there. Even stranger, the Maine Coon was staring at him with an odd expression on his face. Alonzo raised his eyebrows at the tom. "Is something wrong, Tug?" he asked.

Tugger said nothing, but he did move closer to Alonzo. Then, without warning, he shoved his nose into Alonzo's fur and inhaled deeply. When he backed away, he looked even more bewildered than before. "Your scent…" he said in a faraway voice.

"What about it?" Alonzo asked, getting annoyed with Tugger's strange behavior. He didn't like having his personal space invaded, unless it was by a beautiful queen, of course. He also didn't like being kept from his search for food. He was limited with time and Tugger was wasting what little time he had.

"There's something different, yet familiar, about it. It's really strange…" Tugger looked as if he were trying extremely hard to figure out the solution to the puzzle he had come across. "Have you been spending much time with Bombalurina?" he asked suddenly.

Alonzo felt his blood run cold. Of course Tugger would pick up on Bombalurina's scent… The black and white tom had never thought that he would run into this type of problem. But he couldn't let on and confirm Tugger's suspicions. He didn't know what Bombalurina was planning or thinking about the night before and he didn't want to disclose any information that would end up making her mad. With a straight face Alonzo shook his head and said, "No, I haven't really seen her in a while actually. Why do you ask?"

Tugger shrugged again, but his face made it clear that he wasn't buying the other tom's story. "I thought I could smell her in your fur, but I guess I was wrong. I can, however, smell that you did a little more than sleep last night." Tugger chuckled. "You lucky bastard, can I know who your victim was this time?"

Alonzo laughed as well and shook his head again. "Now Tugger, you know I'm not that kind of tom. And besides, I don't think she would be interested in being your sloppy second."

"I can make any cat interested in being anything I want them to be," Tugger said with a wink. Then he padded away from Alonzo, most likely to find a queen-kit to admire him.

Alonzo sighed with relief as he watched the tom walk away. He was worried for a moment that Tugger was going to continue to press the issue of Bombalurina, but was happy that he didn't.

"Oi, Alonzo! I was just comin' to getcha. It's your time to watch, good lad!" Skimbleshanks said as he walked over to the black and white cat.

"Alright! Thank you Skimble," Alonzo replied. He groaned as his stomach growled loudly once more, reminding him that he never did get his breakfast.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Emily, I actually loved writing chapter 2 because can you just imagine how jealous Tugger would be if he knew the truth? It would be so funny! But you're right, it's his fault for telling her that he didn't want her so... his loss... And hey, there's nothing wrong with being a nerd! I'm a huge one hahaha :) I'm glad you're enjoying this!**_

Three

Bombalurina woke up feeling simply wonderful. She had proven herself right. She _could_ get any tom she wanted, whenever she wanted them. She couldn't help that she attracted toms the way she did. Her mother had always said that she was going to grow up and be a natural beauty, the envy of every queen she came across. And she had been right. Bombalurina was beautiful and she knew that the other queens in the junkyard envied her. She could see it her eyes when she walked past them, when their mates glanced in her direction. It was a delightful feeling.

The red queen stood up in the bed and stretched out her elegant body. She noticed that Alonzo was no longer in the den and figured he must be out on patrol. She didn't mind though. She could always go out and socialize a bit, as well as find something to eat, and then just return later when he came back. Bombalurina gracefully jumped down from the bed and padded happily out of the den.

She walked around the junkyard, looking for someone to spend time with, but other than a bunch of rambunctious kittens, no one seemed to be out. So, the bored queen decided to pay her sister a visit. As much as Bombalurina loved Demeter, she didn't often spend time with her because they didn't have much in common. However, Bombalurina was in such a good mood, she decided to pass it on to Demeter as well. She casually made her way into the den Demeter and Munkustrap shared.

"Hello dear sister!" she called out cheerfully. "How are you today?" She settled next to Demeter on a couch cushion and smiled at her. "How are my nieces and nephews?" She rubbed Demeter's bulging belly softly with her paw.

"Bomby, what a wonderful surprise to see you. I'm doing fine, as are the kittens, thank you. They're awfully fidgety today though. I can't seem to get any rest because as soon as I start to fall asleep, they all start kicking away." She chuckled and rubbed her stomach.

"They're just anxious to come out," Bombalurina said with a smile. "And we all can't wait to meet them when they finally do come. It's any day now, right?"

Demeter nodded. "I'm so excited, and so is Munkustrap. You should see him. He seems so cool and collected outside of the den, but when it's just me and him or when Jenny's here checking up on me, he is a mess. Honestly, the poor tom is so excited he doesn't know what to do with himself!"

Bombalurina laughed along with her sister, picturing Munkustrap jumping around with excitement over the thought of his kittens. "That's wonderful, Dem. Have you two thought of any names yet?"

"We've discussed it a bit," Demeter replied. "But because we don't know the sex of the kittens, it's hard to decide exactly which ones we want."

Bombalurina nodded. "That's understandable." The two queens were silent for a minute and then Bombalurina sighed sadly. "You're so lucky Demeter. Do you even realize that?"

Demeter cocked her head to the side and looked at her older sister with puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"These kittens… You're being blessed with kittens. You're so lucky. I wish I could be preparing myself for motherhood. I wish that I could be discussing names with the tom I love. I wish that I was you… I wish this every night, but it still hasn't come true…" She looked up at Demeter, her eyes shining with tears. "That's all I really want, Dem. I want to fall in love with a tom that will cherish me and love me forever. I want us to have kittens and be a happy family. But I haven't found that special tom yet. But, for some reason, I still haven't found that. I'm still not happy and I don't understand why…"

"Oh… Bomby…" Demeter said, her own eyes filling with tears as well. "You'll find that special tom soon, I promise. And you're going to have so many kittens that you won't know what to do with yourself."

Bombalurina gave a watery chuckle and smiled at her sister. "Thank you… I certainly hope you're right." She gave Demeter's belly one last loving pat and then stood up. "Well, I'm going to let you get some rest. Hopefully those kittens of yours will relax soon and let you do so as well."

Demeter laughed. "We can only hope! Have a wonderful day Bombalurina. Please feel free to stop by any time. I love the company."

"I certainly will," the red queen promised. She flashed her sister one last smile before she slipped out of the den. As she walked back to her own den, Bombalurina could feel tears starting to form in her eyes again.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Debboluh, I'm glad you like the story so far! I know this is a pairing that most people don't write about, so hopefully it turns out alright. And thank you for pointing out my errors :) If you see any more, please let me know. Emily, Any review is a good review. Thank you! DaAmazingMeepers, Hope you enjoy this chapter! I loved writing it and I think it turned out fairly well :)_**

Four

"Bombalurina! Wake up! Wake up! Demeter is having her kittens!"

Bombalurina jolted out of sleep and quickly stood up. Standing at the entrance of her den was Etcetera. The young queen was bouncing up and down in excitement. Bombalurina quickly rushed out of the den with Etcetera and ran all the way to Demeter and Munkustrap's den. When she arrived, she was exhausted and feeling nauseous. But she pushed her own discomforts aside in order to be there for her sister. She wasn't going to miss her first litter of nieces and nephews come into the world. She slipped into the den and pushed her way past a large group of Jellicles who had come to witness the birth.

"Demeter!" the red queen said breathlessly. She sat down next to her sister, who was laying on her side, and started stroking the fur at the top of her head, trying to calm her down. "Demeter! I'm here… How is she doing, Munk?"

Munkustrap was holding one of Demeter's paws, allowing her to squeeze his paw whenever the pain became overwhelming. "Jenny says she's doing great. Everything is going the way it should be. It shouldn't be too long before the first kitten is born. You showed up just in time." He smiled at her, but that smile quickly faded when Demeter let out an ear-splitting yowl. Munkustrap instantly focused on Demeter again, whispering words of comfort.

"Jenny, is there anything I can do?" Bombalurina asked Jennyanydots, who was positioned at Demeter's lower half, waiting for a sign of the first kitten.

"I don't think so, dear," the older queen replied. "Demeter will be doing most of the work herself. She shouldn't really need me unless there are complications, but I don't see that happening at all. I'll let you know if I do need anything though. Thank you."

Bombalurina nodded and returned to stroking Demeter's fur, trying to get her sister to relax a bit. "It's alright, Demeter," she said encouragingly. "Your kittens will be here soon. Can you believe it? You're going to be a mother Dem!" Demeter shrieked as she was racked with another painful contraction.

"Oh! Demeter! I can see the kitten!" Jenny cried out. "Push Demeter! You're doing great! Keep pushing!"

Demeter cried out in pain as she did as Jenny told her to. She gripped one of Bombalurina's paws with her free one. As she squeezed Bombalurina and Munkustrap's paws, she inadvertently extracted her claws, digging them into her sister and mate's flesh. Bombalurina whimpered slightly, having not expected the pain, but Munkustrap kept a composed face as he continued to speak softly to Demeter.

Finally, Jenny cried out, "There we go!" and Demeter let out a shaky sigh of relief. Munkustrap helped her sit up and Demeter began licking the tiny kitten, removing the amniotic sack from her kitten's body. When the kitten was cleaned, Demeter bit off the umbilical cord. Then she laid back down on a soft cushion that Munkustrap had asked Alonzo to bring over for her. Demeter was breathing heavily and she looked exhausted.

"You're doing wonderfully," Jenny said, patting Demeter's side reassuringly. "The first one is always the most difficult. It can only get easier from this point." Jenny guided the small kitten towards its mother so that it could begin nursing.

Demeter simply nodded and then turned to Munkustrap. "Is there… any way… I can get some water?" she asked in between breaths.

"Of course, love," Munkustrap replied, nuzzling her.

"Let me get it," Bombalurina said, letting go of Demeter's paw. "You stay here with her and your kitten." Bombalurina smiled at her sister and then scurried off to get her some water. She grabbed a small wooden bowl from a corner of the den and then pushed her way to the exit so she could go fill it up. As she was making her way to the small river that was right outside of the junkyard, she heard someone calling out her name. She turned around and was surprised to see Alonzo running after her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked once he caught up with her.

"Not at all," Bombalurina said with a shrug. "I'm just going to fill this up with some water. It won't be very exciting."

"That's alright," he replied. "Any time spent with you is exciting." He winked at her, causing her to giggle. "So, do you know how many kittens Demeter is supposed to have?" he asked as they began to walk again.

Bombalurina shook her head. "Jenny told her when they first found out she was pregnant, but she didn't want to tell anyone in case something should happen to one of them."

"That makes sense," Alonzo said, nodding his head in understanding. "I'm sure everything will be fine though. Demeter seems to be doing well and Jenny doesn't seem worried at all."

"My sister is strong. I know that she'll be alright."

When they reached the river, the two cats fell into silence. Bombalurina filled the bowl with cold, clear water and then began to walk carefully back to the den. Alonzo glanced at the red queen as if he had something to say, but then looked away again as if deciding against it.

Bombalurina, who had noticed the action said, "If you need to say something, say it."

Alonzo looked a little nervous and nodded his head sheepishly. "It's just… Well… What's going on between you and Tugger?"

Bombalurina stopped in her tracks and shot the black and white tom a look that was mixture of confusion and anger. "Why? What's it to you?" she asked.

"Oh… Well, the other day, he could smell your scent on me and was very… inquisitive about it. I managed to convince him that it wasn't you, but… I don't know, Bombalurina… It was a little weird. I don't need to get into a fight with Tugger."

Bombalurina resumed walking. "There is _nothing_ between me and Tugger. He has no reason to be sticking his nose into what goes on with you and me. And you tell him that next time he smells me in your fur and says something about it, alright?"

Alonzo raised his eyebrows. "Next time he smells you in my fur? You mean there's going to be a next time?"

"Don't sound so disappointed," Bombalurina purred. "You'll hurt my feelings."

"Oh trust me," Alonzo replied. "I am _far_ from disappointed." The red queen laughed and they reentered Munkustrap and Demeter's den.

Bombalurina hurried the bowl of water to her sister. "I didn't miss anything, did I?" she asked as she brought the bowl to Demeter's lips and tipped it so she could drink.

"No, the second kitten hasn't been born yet," Munkustrap replied. "Thank you for getting her water."

"I'm here to help," Bombalurina replied. She put the bowl down when Demeter was finished. Demeter stood up and walked around a bit, trying to stretch her sore muscles and ease the pain, but she was soon hit with another contraction and she had to lie down. When she was settled once again, she pushed her kitten towards her to resume nursing and took Munkustrap and Bombalurina's paws again. "You're doing great, Dem." Demeter opened her mouth to thank Bombalurina, but instead, let out a pain-filled howl.

"Here comes the second kitten!" Jenny cried out. "Push Demeter!"

Demeter did as she was told, and a few short minutes later, her second kitten appeared. She cleaned the kitten the same way she had with the first one and then encouraged it to nurse alongside of its sibling. Her next contraction came quicker than all the rest and Demeter braced herself for the next kitten.

"This should be the last kitten," Jenny said with a smile. "You have done so well, Demeter. I'm so proud of you, as I'm sure everyone in the Junkyard is. Now, push when you're ready. This will all be over soon and you will have three beautiful kittens. Are you ready? Push!"

Demeter struggled to push her last kitten out, her exhaustion getting the best of her. Tears formed in her eyes from the pain and she dug her claws deep into Munkustrap and Bombalurina's arms. The words of encouragement from Jenny, Bombalurina, and Munkustrap were drowned out by Demeter screams. But, finally, Jenny exclaimed that the kitten had arrived. The kitten was cleaned and then Demeter fell back onto the cushion, overwhelmed with fatigue. She was breathing heavily and tears streamed down her face. Munkustrap nudged her lovingly and whispered words of comfort and adoration.

Bombalurina turned and got a good look at the kittens for the first time. The first kitten was a queen with large golden patches on her fur, much like her mother. Aside from the golden blotches, her fur was black and she had a white-tipped tail. The second kitten was also a queen. She was a light gray color with brown and black tabby stripes. The last kitten was a tom with fluffy, light brown fur and a black marble pattern. Bombalurina felt tears spring to her eyes and she gazed down at her two nieces and her nephew. They were beautiful, healthy kittens. She was proud of her little sister and was looking forward to watching the new additions to the junkyard grow strong like their parents.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wombaat, I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! The kittens are actually OC kits. Sorry for any confusion. Hopefully this chapter will clear things up a bit. Debboluh, I hope you find the names fitting for Jellicle kittens :) As for Tugger and Bombalurina, things are about to get very... interesting between them. O_O ShegoRulz, Thanks! And gotta love Alonzo, huh? He's something special... DaAmazingMeepers, I hope the whole birthing scene was alright. I tried my best to make it as realistic and possible :) And I like the thought of litters more than just one kitten. It makes it more fun. Enjoy this chapter! It was fun to write. **_

Five

It had been only a week since the kittens were born, and Bombalurina couldn't believe how big they had already gotten. She spent a lot of her time with Demeter and Munkustrap, helping them care for the new kittens. She loved them so much and always had so much fun with them. They seemed to really enjoy her company as well, which made her even happier. She couldn't help but think about when she would have kittens of her own that would love her even more than these ones did. It was an overwhelming thought, but it often filled her mind.

She had just finished putting the kittens to bed while Munkustrap completed his nightly patrol and Demeter straightened up the den. Bombalurina was sitting beside the blanket that the three kittens were cuddled on, stroking the fur of the kitten with bright golden patches in her fur. The small queen had been named Telesto. Beside her was her brother, named Lycarion. He was stretched out on the blanket, with one leg resting on Telesto's back. Bombalurina couldn't imagine how that could be comfortable for either of them, but she didn't dare move them in fear of waking them up. The third kitten had been named Danika. She was curled up against her brother's side, burying her face in his fluffy fur.

"Bomby, are they asleep?" Demeter whispered from across the den.

Bombalurina stopped stroking Telesto, glancing at their sleeping forms once more, and then got up and walked over to her sister. "Yes, they're finally asleep."

Demeter let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank the Everlasting Cat. I don't know what I'm going to do once they start walking. This den will never look the same ever again," she joked.

Bombalurina could see the exhaustion in her little sister's eyes and a wave of sympathy washed over her. "Well, you know if you ever need any help, I'm here for you."

"Oh, I know. Thank you so much Bombalurina." Demeter replied, her eyes shining with gratitude. "You have done so much to help me and Munkustrap lately. I don't know what we would do without you. I never thought it was going to be this hard. I thought that since it was only going to be three kittens, I would be able to handle it easily." She laughed at her own naivety. "But it's really not. Munkustrap is home as much as possible, but it isn't easy for him to spend much time in the den because of everything he needs to do around the junkyard. Although, now that I think about it, I'm sure it would still be difficult even if he were home all the time. Kittens are a lot of work." She glanced over at the blanket where her children were sleeping and smiled proudly. "But it's worth it in the end…"

Bombalurina nodded. "You and Munkustrap are both doing wonderful. You make great parents and you should be proud. Your children are beautiful, healthy, and I know they will be amazing at everything they do."

"Thank you Bomby," Demeter said, her smile widening. "That means more than you can ever imagine."

"Any time, little sister," Bombalurina replied, hugging the golden queen. "Anyway though, I should get going. I'm ready for a long night of sleep, as I'm sure you are too."

Demeter laughed. "You have no idea…" She hugged Bombalurina and then wished her a safe trip back to her den.

Bombalurina left with a big smile on her face. She loved helping out with the kittens and couldn't wait to go back tomorrow. Even more, she couldn't wait for them to get a little bit older. She wanted to see them run around and play. She giggled at the thought of Demeter trying to keep up with them. It was going to be a difficult task, but it was certainly going to be fun.

Bombalurina was only about halfway back to her den when a sharp pain in her stomach hit her. The red queen gasped and clutched her sides. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then run over to a pile of scrap metal, behind which she threw up. When she had emptied her stomach she began to walk back to her den, wondering where that sickness had come from. She had felt fine all day, so for her to suddenly get sick like that was troubling to her.

"Hello, Bombalurina," a cool voice from behind said.

Bombalurina stopped in her tracks and her blood ran cold. She had managed to avoid Tugger for a while, now that she was helping with the kittens. She was not in the mood to deal with him at the moment, especially since she wasn't feeling well. Nonetheless, she turned to face the Maine Coon. "Hello Tugger," she replied, equally nonchalant.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he said, sauntering up to her. "Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck teasingly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're avoiding me…"

Bombalurina ignored his comment and kept her composure. "I've been very busy helping Munkustrap and Demeter with the kittens. You know, it wouldn't kill you to do the same. They're your nieces and nephew too, you know." Her tail swished with irritation. She really just wanted to go back to her den and sleep. She wished Tugger would just let her go.

Tugger laughed. "Yeah right. I doubt my brother wants me to influence those kittens. If they ended up anything like me, he'd have my hide. And I like my hide very much."

Bombalurina rolled her eyes and squirmed out of Tugger's hold. "Well, I have been caring for those kits all day and I just want some sleep, so I'll be on my way now." She turned to leave, but Tugger grabbed her once more and pulled her close.

"What's going on Bombalurina? You don't seem like your normal self. Is everything alright?" His eyes were filled with what seemed to be genuine concern and, for a moment, Bombalurina could feel herself falling for him again. But then she remembered how he had tossed her feelings around and she snapped out of it.

"When you say 'normal self', do you mean swooning over you like a lovesick kitten? If so, then I guess I'm not my normal self. Perhaps I grew up and I'm heading in a direction that will actually benefit me and make me happy. I'm tired of chasing after something and never getting any results. I've found something better."

Tugger narrowed his eyes. "It's Alonzo, isn't it?" he asked, his voice dripping with envy. He let her go and took a few steps away from her as if she were suddenly contaminated with something horrid.

"Who I spend my time with, and what I do with them, is none of your concern," Bombalurina replied bluntly.

"It most certainly is!" Tugger responded angrily. "I know what kind of tom Alonzo is, and I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Hurt? _Hurt? _You don't want to see me get hurt? You mean you don't to see me end up the way I was after the last time you rejected me? Or do you mean that you want to be the only one who can throw my heart to the ground and stomp on it until you're happy? Is that you want Tugger? Because if it is, then you're out of luck! I'm done with-" Bombalurina stopped in the middle of her sentence, and clutched her stomach. The same pain that had hit her only a few minutes before had returned. The red queen groaned with agony and sat down on the ground, unable to hold herself up at the moment.

Tugger instantly dropped to the ground as well. "Bombalurina! What's the matter?" He reached out and touched her arm, but quickly withdrew it again when she hissed at him. She was in too much pain for any type of contact. "We need to get you to Jenny. Come on, Bombalurina, can you stand?"

Tears started to form in Bombalurina's eyes and she shook her head. "I… I don't think so… It hurts so… so much…"

"Alright… Alright then…" He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to carry you there." Before Bombalurina could open her mouth to protest, Tugger lifted the red queen into his strong arms and he began running towards Jenny's den.

They arrived quickly, and Bombalurina's pain was slowly starting to die down. Tugger gently laid Bombalurina onto a pile of soft blankets and then stepped aside so Jenny could examine her. Bombalurina explained the pain to the older queen. Jenny responded with questions and much poking and prodding. Finally, reaching a conclusion, the old Gumbie cat heaved a relieved sigh.

"Well, it turns out that there is no need for alarm at all," Jenny said, comfortingly stroking Bombalurina's scarlet fur. "In fact, I believe a celebration is in order." She grinned at Bombalurina. "My dear, you're having kittens! Congratulations!"

"Ki…Kittens…?" Bombalurina repeated, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"That's right! Kittens! Oh, this is just wonderful! First Demeter, now you… Oh! I bet they are going to be beautiful! You and Tugger both have such wonderful markings…"

"Actually, Jenny… These kittens… They wouldn't be Tugger's…" Bombalurina said in a quiet voice.

"Oh? Well then, tell me who! I'm so anxious!" Jenny said, running around the den and collecting things into a basket.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Bombalurina saw Tugger's face contort with anger. "That bastard!" he yelled, causing Jenny to jump and drop her basket with fright. The Maine Coon stormed out of the den, and Bombalurina burst into tears.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Debboluh, It seems like these two toms have found themselves in quite a situation, huh? Glad you're enjoying this! :) ShegoRulz, Tugger just can't be satisfied! Between him and Alonzo, the drama is rising quickly! Gotta love it... Wombaat, Somehow, I don't think Tugger is going to willing to lie in this bed. It might take a bit of drastic action. DaAmazingMeepers, Hopefully our lovely black and white tom can handle this! Enjoy this chapter! :)**_

Six

"Aunty Bomba! Aunty Bomba! We're here!" a chipper voice called from the entrance of the red queen's den.

Bombalurina lifted herself off the blanket she had been sleeping on with a groan. She hadn't been feeling well the past few days, but she had promised Demeter and Munkustrap a week ago that she would watch the kittens. The proud parents were in need of some time to spend together without noisy kittens. She smiled at her two nieces and her nephew as they ran over to her and showered her with hugs and kisses.

"Thank you for doing this, Bombalurina," Munkustrap said as he and Demeter entered the den as well. "It certainly means a lot to me and Demeter."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Demeter asked, knowing that her sister had been feeling ill. "If you still need time to rest and feel better, Munk and I can always go out another time."

Bombalurina shook her head. "Don't worry about me," she said. "I'm feeling a little better today. Besides, Alonzo said that he would stop by today and help me."

"If you're sure…" Demeter replied, still feeling uncertain.

"Trust me. Everything will be fine. The kittens and I will have a lot of fun today, won't we?" The kittens replied with excited cheers and giggles. Demeter gave in and agreed with her sister. Before Demeter and Munkustrap left, the kittens hugged them good-bye and promised to be on their best behavior.

"What are we going to do today, Aunty?" Telesto asked as she pulled on Bombalurina's tail.

"Well, Alonzo will be coming over later. I think that when he arrives, we can all go for a nice walk and then find somewhere for you kittens to play and burn off all of that energy. How does that sound?" she asked as she patted the queen-kit's fuzzy head.

"Yay!" Telesto cheered. "Did you hear that, Ly? Doesn't that sound like fun?" She dropped Bombalurina's tail and rushed over to Lycarion's side. The small queen leaped into the air and landed on her brother. The two kittens rolled around and wrestled with each other.

Danika, on the other hand, moved away from her siblings' fighting and sat down next to her aunt. She smoothed her fur and looked up at Bombalurina with a serious expression. "They're going to get all dirty," she said with concern in her voice.

"Oh, that's alright, dear," Bombalurina assured her.

"What if the other cats make fun of them for being dirty?" the kitten inquired, her eyes wide with worry.

Bombalurina laughed. "Well, I guess they'll just have to get a bath before we leave then, huh?"

"I suppose…" Danika replied, uncertainty still present in her voice.

The young kitten was notorious for being mature for her age. She was a shy kitten, and always worried about what others would think about her. Demeter had tried several times to help Danika loosen up, but the kitten hadn't only inherited her father's gray fur and stripes, but his seriousness as well. She only really seemed to have fun when Munkustrap was playing as well. She often begged to accompany the silver tabby on his patrols, and he would allow her to tag along every now and then. The other cats frequently talked about what a great protector she would make when she was older, only to be reminded that Telesto was going to take over that position since she was the oldest kitten.

"Hello, hello!" a voice from the den's entrance rang out. "Is there, by any chance, a beautiful queen here for me to admire?"

"ALONZO!" Telesto and Lycarion cried out in unison. They broke away from each other and ran to the entrance to greet the tom.

The black and white cat stopped in his tracks and chuckled as the two kittens ran into his arms. "Hello there, you two. How are we today?" The two kittens began rambling about what they had been up to since they had last seen him. He carried them back to where Bombalurina and Danika were sitting and placed them gently on the floor. He made his way over to the red queen and gave her a simple peck on the cheek. Then he ruffled the fur on the top of Danika's head, which made the kitten pout angrily.

"Hello, Alonzo," Bombalurina said with a smile. "Thank you for coming over today."

"It's not a problem," Alonzo replied. "I love spending time with these kittens. And I love spending time with you even more." He winked at her, causing her to flush and giggle.

"Can we go for our walk now?" Lycarion asked, for he was becoming very restless.

Bombalurina looked at Alonzo questioningly. "What do you think? Are you up for a walk with some rambunctious kittens?"

"As long as I have a beautiful queen to accompany me, I'm up for anything," he purred.

"Alright then," Bombalurina said, turning her attention to the fidgety kittens, "let's go for our walk."

"Yay!" Lycarion and Telesto shouted and they rushed out of the den.

"Wait!" Danika called out after them. When her siblings didn't return, she turned to Bombalurina. "Aunty…" she whined. "They never got their baths!"

"Oh Danika, it's alright," Bombalurina replied as she pushed the kitten outside. "If we bathe them now, they'll just get dirty again during the walk. I _promise_ that they will get cleaned up when we return home."

Danika huffed with disappointment, but followed the others as they walked through the junkyard. Bombalurina didn't have anywhere specific that she wanted to go, but she knew it had to be somewhere that the kittens could safely play. The five cats walked for about five minutes until they can across an open area in the junkyard. There weren't many towering piles of junk or other hazards for kittens, so Bombalurina decided that the kittens could play there for a while.

She and Alonzo sat down, off to the side and out of the kitten's way, and watched them play. Danika had perched herself on a rocking chair and watched as Telesto and Lycarion pretended to be sword fight. Lately, the kittens had been visiting Gus to hear stories of his theater days. Lycarion and Telesto had fallen in love with the story of Growltiger and often imagined that they were pirates.

"They certainly are a boisterous bunch," Alonzo said, laughing at Lycarion's overly exaggerated death scene.

"But they are absolute darlings," Bombalurina replied, a loving smile plastered on her face. Her mind drifted over to the kittens that were growing in her own stomach.

She still hadn't told Alonzo about her pregnancy. She was too afraid of his reaction. She wasn't sure if Alonzo was ready to be a father quite yet. _He_ still acted like a kitten sometimes. She had also managed to avoid Tugger since Jenny had announced her big news. The Maine Coon had been so livid when he heard about the pregnancy, Bombalurina had been sure that he was going to confront Alonzo about it. But, having never heard anything from Alonzo, Bombalurina figured that her assumption was wrong and Tugger had kept it to himself. Bombalurina also begged Jenny not to tell any of the other cats yet. She wasn't ready for the news to spread throughout the junkyard.

During her last check-up, Jenny had told Bombalurina that the kittens seemed to be developing perfectly and gave her a few pointers about caring for them while she was still pregnant. They predicted her due date, which was about four weeks away. Jenny also gave her a small bottle of herbal medicine to help with the morning sickness. Bombalurina was excited to be pregnant and finally get the chance to have a family of her own, but it hurt her that the only person she could celebrate with at the moment was Jennyanydots. Bombalurina wanted to be able to tell everyone and rejoice with them, but she was still so scared.

"Bombalurina? Hello? Are you still there?" Alonzo asked, waving a black paw in front of the queen's face to get her attention.

Bombalurina snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Alonzo. "Huh? Sorry… I was just thinking…"

"I can see that," Alonzo teased. "And judging by the look on your face , it must have been something really important." The tom's face suddenly became very serious and he stared intently into Bombalurina's eyes. "What's going on, love?"

Bombalurina's felt heat spread across her cheeks and she looked away from him. "I… It's… It's complicated…"

"Complicated?" Alonzo repeated. "What's complicated? Bombalurina, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I… I don't know how to go about saying this…" Bombalurina could feel tears prickle at the corners of her eyes and she willed herself not to let them fall. She didn't want to cry in front of Alonzo.

"Bomby…" Alonzo whispered, noticing her eyes getting misty.

Everything around the two older cats seemed to disappear. The mewling of the playing kittens was silenced and all Bombalurina could see through her teary eyes was the handsome black and white tom in front of her. She knew that this moment was going to have to happen eventually…

She took a deep breath and she looked back into Alonzo's dark eyes. "Alonzo…" she whispered, unable to get her voice any louder. She found it surprising she was able to talk at all. "Alonzo… Do you… Do you love me?"

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_DaAmazingMeepers, I hope his answer is pleasing to you! Thank you for your support! Emily, The answer is revealed! Enjoy! :)_**

Seven

"W…What?" Alonzo replied, his bright eyes wide and a stunned look on his face.

Bombalurina turned away from him and looked at the kittens, hoping that one of them was doing something that would require her to yell at them, but they were behaving. She had no distractions or delays. She turned back to Alonzo with a sigh. "I want to know if you love me," she replied in a hurried voice. "I mean, I know it seems sudden, but it's a legitimate question and I desperately need the answer. I'm not trying to scare you off or anything, it's just I have a bit of-"

"I thought it was obvious…"

"-situation here and what I decide to do about it- Wait… What?" she looked at him, her eyebrows raised. Surely she heard him wrong.

"I thought it was obvious," he repeated. A dark look came across the tom's handsome face and it became his turn to look away. He studied the kittens as Telesto and Lycarion were trying to convince Danika to join them in their game of "The Battle Against Macavity". It was a game they had created after being told the story of how Macavity had once interrupted the Jellicle Ball and tried to kidnap Demeter and then fought against Munkustrap.

"What do you mean it was obvious?" Bombalurina asked, unsure of what he could mean by that. When he didn't answer her, she gently pushed against his shoulder to regain his attention. "Alonzo… What did you mean?"

He slowly turned to face her again and sighed. "I mean exactly what I said. I thought it was obvious how I felt for you…" He sighed again. "Bombalurina, I know I'm a flirt. I know that I act cocky and annoying and so sure of myself. I know that I try to seduce almost every queen I come in contact with. I'm silver-tongued and immature. I know all of that. But I also know that I have never felt this way for any other queen. At first, I thought you were just going to be another one of my little flings. But then we started spending more time with each other and, I don't know… I guess I just became more than a bit fond of you. That's why I'm always willing to do _anything_ with you. A lot of toms would run if their queen friend asked them to help take care of a couple of kittens, especially if they are another couple's kittens. However, I'm so eager to do it because it's just another reason for me to spend time with you. Sure, I love Munk's kits, but I love you too, and I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can. I thought that was obvious, but… I guess not… I'm sorry that I ever made you doubt my feelings."

Bombalurina could only stare at him in response. She was completely speechless. The Alonzo she knew was always so playful and coy. She never expected such a reply from him. "Alonzo…" she whispered, not sure how she should respond to him. "I never… I just thought… I have no idea what I thought, actually. But… do you really mean all of that."

"Of course I do," Alonzo replied, his face still very serious. "I would never lie to you, and especially not about something so significant. I love you and I want to spend all the time I possibly can with you. I'll be here for you no matter what, and I want you to always know that."

"Oh… Alonzo… You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that! I love you too! I love you so much and the fact that you love me too… That means that everything is going to be alright!"

Alonzo cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? Is something the matter?"

Bombalurina blushed. "Well, I certainly hope this won't be a problem, considering what you just told me. I hope it will only bring us closer and make our love for each other stronger."

Alonzo covered Bombalurina's paws with his own and looked deeply into her beautiful eyes. "You know you can tell me anything. And nothing you say will make me love you less."

The red queen's eyes glittered with happiness. "Alonzo… I'm…"

"NO! NO I DON'T WANNA! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Bombalurina's head jerked towards the kittens, where she saw Lycarion holding Danika above his head. Danika was wriggling in his grasp, trying to break free and Telesto was laughing hysterically on the ground beside them. "Lycarion!" Bombalurina called out in a scolding manner. "You better put your sister down this instant! She doesn't want to be held like that!"

"Aw… But Aunty, this is how Macavity is held Mom when he kidnapped her!"

"I told you I didn't _want _to play!" Danika whined, still trying to escape her brother's hold on her. "I just wanted to sit and watch! Make Telesto be Mom! I don't wanna!"

"Telesto can't be Mom," Lycarion argued. "She's being Dad so that she can fight me!"

"She said she doesn't want to play," Bombalurina said. "Now put her down right now and leave her alone or we will all go back to my den and take a long, long nap."

Lycarion's face suddenly lost its mischievous grin and Telesto stopped laughing. "How… How long would the nap be?" Lycarion asked.

"Until your parents came back," his aunt threatened.

Lycarion paled and slowly eased his sister back to the ground. Danika scampered away from him and Telesto and jumped back up onto the rocking chair she had been sitting on before the disturbance. Bombalurina sighed and shook her head with a mixture of amusement and disappointment as the kitten's misbehaviors.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother one day, Bombalurina," Alonzo said with a large grin on his face in reaction to the way she had just handled the kittens. "I just know that your kits are going to love you."

"I hope you mean _our_ kits," Bombalurina replied, deciding to go through with her admission in a dramatic format.

"Our kits?" Alonzo replied. "You mean you want to… have kittens with me? Bombalurina, we're not… We're not even mates yet, though."

"I… I know…" Bombalurina said, fearing she had chosen the wrong way to approach the situation. "But… There's nothing we can really do about it now, is there? Considering… Well, I'm already pregnant, Alonzo."

"Wha…What…?" Alonzo stuttered, slightly overwhelmed with shock. "You're… pregnant?"

Bombalurina nodded seriously. "With your kittens too, Alonzo. There's no other possibility."

"I'm… I'm going to be a father…?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, biologically, yes," Bombalurina responded. "But I understand if you aren't ready for that yet and if you don't want to take on the role of a father, I can't blame you. In fact, I can completely understand if you hate me for throwing this on you so suddenly. I'm sorry Alonzo."

"When are you due?" Alonzo inquired.

"About four weeks from now," Bombalurina said. When she saw a huge grin spread across Alonzo's face, she tilted her head in confusion.

"So… My kittens will come into this world in about four weeks?"

"Well, yes…" Bombalurina said. "I know that that seems like such short notice, but-"

"Oh, on the contrary…" he said with a smirk. "It's actually not soon enough…"

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Wombaat, Perhaps Alonzo's happy dance will make an appearance at the birth? The thought of such a thing is really amusing I feel like I just have to make it happen now! Haha. DaAmazingMeepers, I know what you mean! I love Tugger and Bombalurina, but her and Alonzo are so cute too! Emily, Thanks so much! It means a lot to know you're enjoying this story :)_**

**__**Eight

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Demeter asked for the fourth time, causing Bombalurina to roll her eyes.

"Yes, Demeter, I'll be fine," Bombalurina replied as she looked herself over in a mirror in Demeter's den. "I'll make sure not to push myself, and if I get tired, I'll take a break. Please stop worrying about me. It's not like I will be alone either. There will be plenty of cats to help me if something happens."

Demeter sighed as she finished grooming Telesto. "I'm sorry,Bomby... I'm just worried about you, that's all. I mean, you're due in a week. Anything could go wrong."

"Anything could go wrong at any time during pregnancy. But I'm being careful. There's no way I'm going to put my kittens in danger." Bombalurina lovingly rubbed her bulging stomach. Underneath her paw, she could feel one of her kittens kicking. Her heart began to beat faster with excitement and joy.

Demeter patted Telesto's bottom, pushing her towards her siblings. Telesto joined her brother and sister, and the three of them began to play together. Demeter stretched her limbs and yawned. Then she walked over to Bombalurina and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you, sis," she said. "I can't wait until they are born."

"I can't either," Bombalurina said, trying not to sound too giddy. "I never thought that I would be this excited to be a mother, but ever since your kits were born, I just can't seem to wait."

"And what about Alonzo? How's he taking this?"

"He won't shut up about it," Munkustrap said with a laugh as he entered the room. "He's been telling _everyone_ about how he's going to have the most beautiful, smartest, most wonderful kittens in the entire Junkyard." Demeter and Bombalurina giggled. "It's not as adorable as you probably think it is." He turned to his kittens. "Lycarion, stop pulling on Danika's tail, or I'll pretend not to see when she bites you."

Lycarion's eyes widened and he dropped Danika's tail. He then padded over to his mother and nuzzled her leg. "Momma, can't we please come with you and Daddy? Please...?"

"No honey," Demeter replied, stroking her son's soft head. "You're spending the night with Gus and Jellylorum so that Daddy and I can go out tonight."

"But we want to go to the ball too!" Telesto whined. "I've been practicing my dancing a whole lot, and I want to show everyone how good I've gotten!"

"I'm sure your dancing is superb, darling," Munkustrap said with a smile, "but you're too young to attend the ball. You can come next year, I promise." Telesto pouted, but she didn't argue with her parents any longer.

"We should start heading to Jellylorum's den," Demeter said to Munkustrap, who nodded in agreement. "You're coming with us, right Bombalurina?"

"Of course," the red queen replied. "I told Alonzo to meet us there."

"Wonderful!" her sister exclaimed. "Alright then. Telesto, Lycarion, Danika, come on now. Let's go see Jelly and Gus." The kittens moseyed on behind their mother, Telesto and Lycarion stopping every now and then to get into a wrestling match. They shortly arrived at the den, and were greeted by Jellylorum, who said that Alonzo was already inside, waiting.

"We can't thank you enough for all of this," Demeter said to Jellylorum as they prepared to leave. "Please don't be afraid to come get Munk or me if they get too out of hand. We won't mind coming over to help."

Jellylorum reassuringly patted Demeter's shoulder. "Don't worry about us, dear. I know Gus and I are old, but we can still handle a couple of kittens. Besides, Gus will probably enthrall them with another one of his tales and I won't have to do a thing! They are really are such angels. I don't think they will be a problem at all."

"I certainly hope not," Demeter said with a sigh, knowing just how rambunctious the kittens could get. Even Danika was a handful when she was restless.

"Please don't fret, Demeter. We've got everything under control."

"She's right, Dem," Munkustrap said, appearing by his mate's side and planting a kiss on her cheek. "The kits will be fine. Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight. If they need us, we're not too far. They can always come get us."

Demeter nodded. "Alright, alright. Let's go then. Kits, behave yourselves for Jelly and Gus. We love you very much and will be back soon!"

"Have fun kits," Munkustrap added. "Love you."

"Bye Daddy! Bye Mommy!" the kittens replied, then they scampered over to where Gus was sitting and begged him to tell them a story.

Demeter, Munkustrap, Bombalurina, and Alonzo left the den and headed toward the center of the Junkyard, where the ball was taking place. Many cats were already gathered there, getting ready for the big event. The older kittens, who were experiencing the ball for the first time, were huddled around Jennyanydots, waiting for further instructions. Skimbleshanks was with Jenny, helping her keep the rowdier kittens under control. The older cats were already scoping out who had arrived, looking for potential mates.

"Oh! Bombalurina! Just look at ya!"

Bombalurina spun around to see Rumpelteazer running up to her. "Hello Teazer!" Bombalurina replied, stretching out her arms to hug the young queen.

"You're lookin' great!" Rumpelteazer said, gesturing at Bombalurina's belly with her paws. "A little big, but great nonetheless!"

"Why, thank you Rumpelteazer. That's so sweet of you." Bombalurina said, blushing a bit.

"She right though," Alonzo said, wrapping an arm around Bombalurina's shoulders. "You've got this glow about you. I mean, you're always beautiful, love, but your radiance seems to be at its peak."

"It's called joy," Bombalurina said, kissing Alonzo on the cheek. "I'm glowing with the joy of knowing I'm soon going to be a parent."

"Is that what it is?" Alonzo said, raising an eyebrow. "Well then, I must be shining as bright as the Jellicle moon!" Bombalurina and Rumpelteazer giggled.

"The Junkyard is soon gonna be overrun with feisty little kittens," Rumpelteazer said. "I don' ,ind though. I love Demeter's kits and I'm sure that yours will be just as precious." She placed her paws on Bombalurina's stomach, hoping to feel one of the kittens kick. "Do ya know how many you're supposed to have?" she inquired.

"Jenny told us just last week," Bombalurina replied with a nod.

"How excitin'!" Rumpelteazer cheered. "Don' tell me though. I want it to be a surprise. And I'm sure the two of ya have been-Oh!"Her eyes grew wide and she looked up at Bombalurina with a large grin. "I felt it! I felt one of your little kits! He kicked me! Right here in me paw!"

Bombalurina laughed at the calico's excitement. "Yes, they're quite restless in there. I can only imagine how they are going to be while I'm trying to dance."

"Well, don' push yourself," Rumpelteazer advised. "We don' need an accident happenin' to ya or them little kits."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright," Bombalurina assured her.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go speak with Mungojerrie before the ball begins. It was excellent talkin' to ya, Bombalurina. Ya too, Alonzo!" Rumpelteazer scuttled off to find her twin brother, leaving Alonzo and Bombalurina alone.

"You're sure you're going to be alright?" Alonzo asked.

"I'll be fine," Bombalurina insisted for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

"Alright, alright. I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I know," Bombalurina said, smiling at the black and white tom. "And it means so much to know that you are."

"Everlasting Cat... I think I just got a cavity from witnessing that," a cool voice from behind the couple said. Alonzo and Bombalurina spun around and saw Tugger standing there. "Hey there, Bombalurina. You've gotten pretty big there. Shame... You used to have such a nice figure."

Bombalurina blushed violently and wrapped her arms around her middle. Alonzo snarled at the Maine Coon. "Get out of here, Tugger. Don't you have a ridiculous number of queens to woo and shake your ass at?"

Tugger shrugged. "I suppose so. Not that it really matters. Making them wait is kind of fun."

"You're vile," Alonzo hissed. "You treat those queens like toys! Most of them are practically still kittens!"

Tugger raised his eyebrows at the tom. "If I remember correctly, you used to be the same way, Alonzo," he said coldly. "You flirted with every single queen that walked by, and if there was a chance that you could put your paws on them, you took it. Don't try and act like a saint now just because you're expecting kittens. It's an act and we all know it." He glared at Bombalurina. "When he turns around and leaves you because he is bored with playing the role of a father, I refuse to be the one you cry to." With that, the Maine Coon walked away.

Alonzo had a deep blush spreading across his face and a violent look in his eyes. Bombalurina could see him shaking with anger, which made her slightly afraid to say anything to him. She couldn't even calm herself down enough to slow her racing heart. She knew it wasn't safe for the kittens to stress herself out the way she was, but she couldn't help it. Tugger's words were ringing in her head, and she couldn't make it stop. She didn't believe that Alonzo would leave her and the kittens, but Tugger had been right about him being such a flirt before. He wasn't as bad as Tugger, of course, but he had gotten around the Junkyard, and everyone knew it. She prayed to the Everlasting Cat that Alonzo would always stay by her side.


	9. Chapter 9

**_ShegoRulz, It's really strange, I always seem to make Tugger a bit of a jerk in my stories, yet he's one of my favorite characters... . OctoberRainstorms, Thank you for your opinion. I'll go back in the story and fix it up. I hope you continue to enjoy the story :) DaAmazingMeepers, It kind of makes me sad to think of Tugger as being so cold, but at the same time, I can kind of see it happening... xD_**

Nine

The soft music was starting to fade and Alonzo twirled Bombalurina one more time before pulling her close and planting a small kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Alright," Bombalurina replied smiling at him. The music began to pick up and the red queen grabbed Alonzo's paw and began to dance again, this time faster than before. She was allowing the music to fill her thoughts so that she could forget what Tugger had said. She wiggled her hips as easily as she could with a pregnant stomach and spun around Alonzo with a seductive smile on her face.

Alonzo chuckled, happy to see she was able to have so much fun despite carrying kittens and still struggling against morning sickness every now and then. He mouthed "Be careful" to her, but she didn't seem to notice. She just kept dancing, shaking her body, spinning, and grinding against him. Alonzo focused on keeping up with her, letting the music guide him motions.

While in the middle of a sultry turn around Alonzo, Bombalurina caught Tugger's eyes as he danced with Cassandra. He ran his paws up her slender body and kissed her cheek and neck. He winked at Bombalurina and then returned to giving all his attention to his dance partner.

Bombalurina tried to shake Tugger's face from her mind, but even the loud music and upbeat dancing couldn't keep her thoughts from drifting back to him and what he had said to her. She could feel her heart beating alarmingly fast, her chest becoming tight and painful. She stopped dancing and bent tried to catch her breath, but she was finding it difficult to breathe, which only made her panic more. When she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, she cried out and doubled over. Her mind was no longer on Tugger and his antics. She could only think of her kittens. She was worried that something was wrong and they could be in danger.

"Bombalurina? Are you alright, love?" Alonzo asked, placing his paws on her shoulders. Bombalurina answered by crying out in pain again. "Bombalurina!" Alonzo yelled, his voice full of panic. He wasn't sure whether or not he should gather her into his arms and carry her somewhere else or if moving her would put her in more discomfort. He looked around and saw Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks dancing nearby. "This might be uncomfortable, but I need you to hang in there, alright?" Alonzo said in a soothing voice to Bombalurina. He swiftly scooped her up and rushed over to the older couple.

"Alonzo?" Jenny said in confusion when the black and white tom approached her with his Bombalurina in his arms. "Is everything alright, dear?"

"I don't know Jenny," Alonzo replied. "Bombalurina's in a lot of pain and I don't know what's wrong with her. What if it's the kittens?"

"Oh no…" Jenny said seriously. "That wouldn't be good at all. The kittens aren't due for another week. If she's in labor now, it might not be good."

"Let's all calm down," Skimbleshanks said. "We need to get Bombalurina to our den right away so that Jenny can look her over."

"That's right," Jenny said with a nod. "Follow me, dear, and hurry!"

"Skimble, can you please alert Demeter and Munkustrap about this?" Alonzo asked before he followed Jenny to her den. The orange tom nodded and made his way over to the dancing couple. Alonzo rushed as quickly as he could without putting Bombalurina through too much agony.

When they finally arrived at the den, Jenny cleared a space for Bombalurina to lie down, and Alonzo set her down carefully. He placed a pillow under her head to make her a little more comfortable, then he grabbed her paw. "Don't worry, love. Jenny will make you alright."

"That's right, dear," Jenny said, settling down next to the suffering queen. "Just tell me, what hurts?"

"Everything!" Bombalurina cried out, tears slowly escaping her eyes. "It _all_ hurts, Jenny!"

"Goodness…" Jenny sighed. She gently pressed down on Bombalurina's stomach to feel the position of the kittens. Bombalurina yowled with anguish at the older queen's touch. "Bombalurina, I need you to try and calm down," Jenny said in a comforting voice. "Does it feel like the kittens are trying to come?"

"I don't know!" Bombalurina cried, her body shaking with pain. Another stab of pain hit her and she let out another distressed howl.

"Concentrate, Bombalurina," Jenny urged. "A mother knows when her kittens are ready to be born. Are your kittens ready dear? If they are, the pain you're feeling is probably contractions."

"The… the kittens aren't… aren't due for a week," Bombalurina said through labored breaths. "They can't… come now…"

"Some kittens don't exactly agree with due dates," Jenny replied. "And if they want to come now, there isn't much we can do about it. We've got to adjust to when _they_ think it's the right time. And it certainly feels like they are in the position they need to be in for birth, so it just might be the right time."

"I…I suppose you're right," Bombalurina replied. "Yes… I think… I think you're right, Jenny. I think they're ready…"

"We're here! We're here!" Demeter cried out breathlessly as she, Munkustrap, and Skimbleshanks burst into the den. "Alonzo, what's going on?"

"Calm down Dem," Munkustrap said, putting his paw on her shoulder. "We don't need more than one hysterical queen."

"I'm sorry," Demeter said in a much softer voice. "Alonzo, is she alright?"

"She's in labor," Alonzo replied, stroking Bombalurina's red fur. "The kittens are coming early."

"Oh my…" Demeter said, dropping to her sister's side and taking hold of her other paw. "Oh, Bomby… It'll be alright. Just hang in there. We're here for you."

"What can Munk and I do to help?" Skimbleshanks asked his mate.

"I need two bowls of cold water, a wash cloth, a warm towel, and the kitten basket," Jenny replied as she took her place at Bombalurina's lower half so she could look out for the kittens. Skimbleshanks and Munkustrap scurried off to find what Jenny requested. "Bombalurina, I need you to just calm down and everything should run smoothly. It's perfectly common for kittens to be born early without any problems at all. Don't worry, dear. We'll get through this."

"That's right," Alonzo said, smiling at Bombalurina. "Everything's going to be fine. We're soon going to have beautiful kittens to take care of!"

Bombalurina opened her mouth to answer him, but was struck with another contraction and she screamed instead.

"Alright! Ready Bombalurina? Push! Push!"

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Emily, Thank you very much! I hope you had a marvelous Christmas! Cassieteazer, I don't think a lot of people put Alonzo and Bombalurina together, which is why I love this couple so much, haha. Thanks for your support! I'm glad to hear you're liking the story :) Debboluh, Read and find out! :D Hope you enjoy!_**

Ten

Bombalurina strained to push out her first kitten, squeezing Alonzo and Demeter's paws with all her might. The pain she was feeling was nearly unbearable, and something in the back of her mind was telling her that something wasn't right. She knew that kittenbirth was painful, but Demeter didn't seem to have as much trouble when she was having her kittens. Bombalurina couldn't help but worry. She couldn't faintly hear Jenny encouraging her, saying that she could see the head of the first kitten. Beside her, Demeter and Alonzo were both saying comforting words, trying to help her to relax.

With Jenny continuously urging her to push, Bombalurina finally birthed her first kitten. Jenny handed it to Bombalurina, who cleaned it and removed the umbilical cord. The kitten was tiny, having been born premature, but it mewed and nuzzled its mother before it began nursing, a good sign that it was healthy. The kitten was a tom covered in fluffy, bright red fur, like his mother. He had a bit of white on his chest and around his nose and mouth. He had a black patch over his right eye, inherited from his father. A few black spots could also be found throughout the red fur on his body.

"He's a beautiful little tom-kit," Jenny said, smiling at the nursing kitten. She handed Bombalurina one of the bowls of water that Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks had brought back, then sat back and watched the new parents get lost in the sight of their kitten.

Alonzo stared at the kitten as if he were in a state of shock. He couldn't believe that the small creature in front of him was his son. He never pictured himself as a father, but it was finally happening. He was a father to a beautiful tom-kit. He reached out with his free paw, and stroked his son's soft head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The kitten turned towards the touch and mewed, recognizing the scent to be his father's. He blindly rubbed Alonzo's paw with his tiny nose, then returned to nursing.

"How… How is he?" Bombalurina asked weakly, turning her head to face Alonzo.

"He's perfect," Alonzo replied, smiling at the red queen. His dark eyes became misty. "He's absolutely perfect." He kissed Bombalurina's forehead and then turned to his best friend. "Munk…"

"You did good," Munkustrap said, grinning at the stunned tom. "He really is a beautiful tom."

"Beautiful?" Alonzo repeated. He let go of Bombalurina's hand and stood up, walking over to Munkustrap. "He's more than beautiful!" he suddenly exclaimed. "That has got to be the most handsome tom I have ever seen in my life! He's damn right gorgeous!" He grabbed Munkustrap's paws and spun around with the silver tabby. "Just look at him Munkustrap! I mean, really look at him!" Demeter, Jenny, and Skimbleshanks laughed while Munkustrap just rolled his eyes in faux annoyance. "I'm telling you, Munkustrap," Alonzo said as he stopped dancing, "this tom, right here, is going to be the envy of the Junkyard. All the toms are going to wish they were him and every queen is going to want to be with him. Hell, even some of the toms are going to wish they could be with him! Just wait and see! It's going to happen."

Jenny was just beginning to pat Bombalurina down with a wet washcloth to help her cool off when Bombalurina cried out in pain again. Jenny jumped at the sudden noise and quickly returned to her original position to give her any aid if she needed it. "It's alright, Bombalurina," Jenny said soothingly. "Just do the same that you did for the first kit."

"Je…Jen…Jenny…" Bombalurina said breathlessly as a new flow of tears started to fill her eyes. "Something's… Something's not right…" The pain she was feeling wasn't the same she had felt with her first kitten. It was much sharper and didn't feel natural. She was desperately trying not to panic, so that she didn't put her unborn kitten through any more stress, but it was hard not to.

Jenny kept her face calm, so she wouldn't alarm anyone, but she knew that if a mother was sure that something didn't feel right, then it probably wasn't good news. "Skimble, dear, can you put the towel in the basket and give it to Alonzo?" She then turned to the black and white tom, who looked almost terrified. "Alonzo, do try to relax. We need to keep calm for Bombalurina and the kitten's sake. Can you put the tom-kit into the basket so that he won't be in the way?"

Alonzo nodded and took the basket from Skimbleshanks. Then he scooped his son up into his paws. The little tom mewed in protest at being moved, but was quiet again once he was lying in the basket. He took hold of Bombalurina's paw again and tried to keep his voice steady as he consoled her.

"I can see the kitten," Jenny announced, "but just barely. I'm going to need you to push a little more, Bombalurina."

"I… I don't think… I can…!" Bombalurina cried, but she tried anyway, doing her best to fight through the agony she was in. She pushed again with all the strength she had left. Then she turned to Alonzo with discouraged eyes and whispered, "I can't… I'm sorry…" She weakly squeezed Alonzo and Demeter's paws and then closed her eyes.

"Bombalurina!" Alonzo yelled, horrified. "Bombalurina, no! Wake up, love! Please!" Tears sprung to the tom's dark eyes as he stared at the red queen. "Bombalurina!"

"Alonzo! Please, dear, stop that screaming," Jenny said sternly. "She's just unconscious. I guess the labor has been too strenuous on her, and it caused her to faint. We all need to stay calm or both Bombalurina and the kitten's life will be in danger. This is her last kitten, so it's the only one we have to worry for. Now, Skimble, honey, I need you to soak that washcloth in the cold water and place it on Bombalurina's forehead. Rewet it every now and then so that she stays cool please. Demeter, come over her please." Demeter walked over to the older queen with shaky legs. She was scared for her older sister and wanted nothing more than for everything to be alright. Jenny took Demeter's paws and placed them on Bombalurina's abdomen and then made her press down lightly. "Do you feel the kitten?" Jenny asked.

"Ye…Yes, I do…" Demeter replied, her voice trembling.

"Alright then, I'm going to need you to gently push down on her stomach to help guide the kitten out. Don't worry about hurting it. We can't afford any hesitation. We need to get this little kit out as quickly as possible. Now… Ready? Push!" Demeter pushed against her older sister's abdomen and did her best to guide the unborn kitten safely out. She repeated this motion several times until Jenny exclaimed, "I can get a hold of it now! Wonderful job Demeter. Can you give me one more good push, dear?" Demeter did as she was asked and Jenny smiled. "Thank you Demeter. I can take it from here."

Demeter let out a relieved sigh and trudged over to Munkustrap, who wrapped his arms around the gold and ebony queen. "You did a great job, love," Munkustrap whispered into her ear and then he kissed her forehead. "Bombalurina will be very proud of you when she finds out what you've done for her."

Demeter looked up at her mate with teary eyes. "She'll be ok, right?" she asked in a soft voice. "I…I can't lose my sister…"

"You won't," Munkustrap said soothingly. "Jenny will take care of her. She'll be up and dancing again before you know it."

"Oh! I've got it!" Every turned to look at Jenny, who had the second kitten in her hands. "Alonzo, honey, please clean the kitten," Jenny said, holding it out towards the black and white tom.

Alonzo took his kitten with shaky paws and then swiftly began to lick it clean. He bit off the umbilical cord as well. The kitten let out a strangled mew, but then fell silent and didn't move. "Jenny…?" Alonzo whimpered, looking to the queen with misty eyes. "Jenny… Please help…"

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_ShegoRulz, Thank you! I love Alonzo's reaction to the tom-kit too! I think it suits him well :) Cassieteazer, Thank you! I'm happy to hear that you liked it. Malurina, Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! DaAmazingMeepers, Aw... No... Don't cry! :(_**

Eleven

Jenny reached out for the kitten and gently scooped it up into her paws. The kitten was a queen with fluffy black fur. Her paws were white and the tips of her ears had the slightest red tint to them. Jenny placed one of her paws on the kitten's chest, feeling for a heartbeat. Tears sprung to the elderly queen's eyes and she looked up at Alonzo. "Alonzo… honey… I'm so sorry, but there's nothing I can do to help her."

"No!" Alonzo yelled. "No! Jenny, please! You _have_ to save her! You _have _to!" Tears poured down Alonzo's face. He stood up and tried to stagger over to Jenny, but his knees buckled and he hit the floor. "You can't let her die…" he whimpered. Munkustrap rushed over to his best friend's side and helped him back to his feet. Alonzo leaned against Munkustrap for support, his chest so tight that it was becoming hard for him to breathe.

"Alonzo…" Demeter whispered. She wanted to say something comforting to the hysterical tom, but she had no idea what she could possibly say.

"My kitten… She can't… She can't be dead…"

"I'm so sorry Alonzo…" Jenny said, clutching Skimbleshanks' paw for support and comfort. "This kitten just wasn't strong enough…"

"No!" Alonzo yelled. "No! We're… We're just not doing enough! We have to do more to help her! Please Jenny… Please!"

"Alonzo, mate… Please calm down…" Munkustrap said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "You and Bombalurina will get through this. Look on the bright side. You still have one beautiful, healthy kitten to love."

"That's easy for you to say!" Alonzo spat, pushing the silver tabby away from him. "You have _three_ healthy kittens. You have no idea what this is like!"

"You're right," Demeter agreed. "We don't know what it's like. But we are your friends and we are going to be here for you and Bombalurina. We will help you get through this, Alonzo. Please… Don't be angry with us. We did all we could. This is just the Everlasting Cat's will."

"Damn the Everlasting Cat," Alonzo muttered. He heaved a great sigh and turned to face the other cats in the den. "I'm sorry, everyone. I know that you did everything you could… I just…"

"We know, lad," Skimbleshanks said. "We wouldn't expect you to react any other way."

Jenny stood up and handed the small kitten to Alonzo. "I need to take care of Bombalurina. Why don't you spend some time with your daughter?"

Alonzo nodded as he stroked the kitten's soft black fur. "Thank you Jenny…"

"Of course love," the elderly queen said and she kissed his cheek. "Munkustrap, Skimble, will you please lift Bombalurina up for me and take her into the back? Demeter, I'd like you to help me please."

Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks gently lifted the red queen and carried her to the back of the den, where Jenny worked on her critical patients. Demeter followed Jenny to the back room and Munkustrap emerged. He walked over to Alonzo and put a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"She's very beautiful," the tabby said, gazing at the kitten.

"Th…Thank you," Alonzo replied giving him a watery smile. "Bombalurina is going to take this so hard… I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"Bombalurina will be happy to know that she has at least one kitten who made it through this. She'll grieve, just like you, but she'll be grateful that the Everlasting Cat is still giving her the chance to be a mother. You'll both get through this alright, I know it."

Alonzo nodded. "Thank you, Munk…" The two toms fell silent and stared at the kitten, taking in her beauty and grieving for her. Alonzo settled down next to the basket where his son was sleeping and he placed his daughter beside him. "This is your sister," he whispered to the sleeping tom-kit. "She lived a very short life, but she is still so very special and I know she would have loved you very, very much."

About five minutes later, Demeter joined the two toms. "Alonzo… Bomby has woken up, and she wants to see you. I hope you won't get angry with us, but Jenny already broke the news about the queen-kit to her… She was unsure about whether or not you would be able to, so she took it upon herself."

"That's fine," Alonzo said softly. "Thank you for taking care of her, Demeter." He gathered his two kittens into his arms and then made his way to the back room. Jenny smiled when she saw him and Skimbleshanks gave him a gentle pat on the back. The elderly couple then left the room, leaving Alonzo alone with Bombalurina.

The red queen was laying on a large bed covered in fluffy pillows and blankets. The fur on her face was damp from tears and Alonzo noticed tear stains on one of her pillows as well. Bombalurina's fur was a disheveled mess, sticking up in several places. She looked tired, bags beginning to form under her eyes and her eyelids half-closed. She was certainly in the need for a grooming and long rest, but Alonzo didn't say anything. Now wasn't the time to be concerned with appearances. Alonzo approached her slowly, and when she noticed him, she couldn't even bring herself to smile.

"Love…" Alonzo whispered to her when he finally reached the bed. "I've… I've brought the kits. I thought you might like to see them." His voice shook as he spoke, his nerves, tiredness, and sadness getting the better of him.

"Th…Thank you…" Bombalurina replied in a weak, exhausted voice. She turned on her side when Alonzo placed the kittens beside her on the bed. The small tom mewed, recognizing the scent of his mother and started wiggling his body, trying to make his way closer. Bombalurina stroked the top of his soft, red head, and then pushed him closer to her body so that he could nurse. She then turned her attention to the still queen kitten. Her eyes watered at the sight of her daughter, and she bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to cry.

"Let it out," Alonzo said softly. "You have to grieve, Bombalurina. Refusing to cry isn't going to bring her back."

Bombalurina choked on her sob and did as Alonzo said; she let go. Huge, crystal tears spilled from her dark eyes and her body shook as she cried. "I don't… I don't understand what's wrong with me," she wailed. "What did I do wrong? I tried so hard to be the best mother. I was so careful…"

Alonzo climbed into the bed beside Bombalurina, laying on the opposite side of the kittens, and wrapped his arms around her. "I know, love… I know… You didn't do anything wrong. You _are_ the best mother. You did everything in your power to protect these kittens, and I am so proud of you. There… There just wasn't…" Alonzo felt his eyes fill with tears again and he squeezed them shut and took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice. "She just wasn't strong enough..." He opened his eyes again, allowing his tears to fall freely, and buried his face in Bombalurina's neck fur. "This is the Everlasting Cat's will," he murmured into her fur.

"Damn the Everlasting Cat," Bombalurina hissed softly, caressing her daughter's fluffy body.

Alonzo gave a watery laugh, amused by her identical response. He nuzzled Bombalurina lovingly, and then kissed her cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You really had me worried, you know."

"I'm alright…" she said in a dejected voice. "The physical pain is nothing…" She sighed. "I'm sorry, Alonzo… I'm sorry I couldn't…"

"Sh…" Alonzo said, cutting her off. "You have nothing to apologize for. Please, don't apologize. I am so proud of you. You did such a wonderful job and you were so strong."

"I wish I could have been stronger…"

"Even if you had been stronger, it wouldn't have changed anything. It had nothing to do with you. The kitten… Our daughter, she was the one who wasn't strong enough, not you. And no amount of strength in you could change that."

"We still have to name them," Bombalurina said. "And, if you don't mind, I think I already think I know what I want to name the tom."

"Oh? And what's that?" Alonzo asked, excited to hear what name his mate had in mind.

"Valentine," she replied. "I think it suits him, considering the color of his coat."

Alonzo beamed. "That's a perfect name," he said, nuzzling Bombalurina. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love it."

"Will you name the queen? I want you to name her since I picked out Valentine's name."

Alonzo was quiet for a moment as he thought hard about a name for her. He wanted it to be as perfect and pure as she was. Something so unforgettably beautiful, that cats would be talking about it for years to come. A name that would bring a loving and proud smile to Valentine's face because he would think of his little sister every time he heard it. Something as unique and special as the kitten in front of him. And suddenly, it came to him. He reached over Bombalurina and stroked the queen-kit's fur and said, "I think I've got it…"

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Before I start this chapter, I just want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read, review, and favorite this story. It means so much to me! This story took a completely different turn than I had originally planned and I'm really pleased with the way it turned out, and I hope you all are as well. This story would be nothing without all of your support, so thank you from the bottom of my heart! Cassieteazer, I know that chapter was really sad, but this one is much happier (I'm a sucker for happy endings), and I hope you enjoy! Christin, Thank you very much! I hope you continue to enjoy it as you read on :) ShegoRulz, Thank you! I hope you like the queen-kit's name. I like to think it's simple, yet beautiful, just like the small queen herself. DaAmazingMeepers, Thank you! I was afraid that Valentine would be a bit cheesy to name a red kitten, but it grew on me and I really like it now :) _**

Epilogue

"This is it," Alonzo said. There was a smile on his face, but his eyes reflected sadness. The black and white tom sat down next to the bed of flowers before him.

Bombalurina settled down beside him. "Watch your step, Valentine," she said in a soft voice. "We don't want any of the flowers getting crushed."

The scarlet tom-kit carefully maneuvered his way around a few flowers until he was by his father's side. He plopped down onto the grass and looked up at his parents with wide, curious eyes. "So… This is where my sister is?" he asked innocently.

Bombalurina gulped down a sob and nodded. "That's right," she replied. "This is where your sister is. So, any time you want to talk to her, this is where you go. She'll always be here to listen to what you have to say."

Valentine looked at the bed of flowers with a look of cynicism on his face. "Are you _sure_ she can hear me?" he inquired. He gently pawed at a bright yellow flower that was dangling right in front of his face. The grass tickled his nose, but he tried not to fidget too much because he knew that this visit meant a lot to his parents.

"Absolutely," Alonzo said. "Mommy and Daddy come up here to talk to her all the time. And besides, we wouldn't lie to you about something like this…" He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as he gazed at the flowerbed that the entire tribe helped put together in honor of their kitten. A soft breeze blew, ruffling the cats' fur and making the flowers sway. Alonzo watched the flowers dance, and imagined that they were making up for the fact that his daughter was never given the chance to dance with the rest of the Jellicles. However, he knew that she was the greatest dancer in all of Heaviside.

Valentine suddenly stood up and moved just the slightest bit closer to the bed of flowers. He bowed before the brightly colored blooms, and then, in a soft voice said, "My name is Valentine. It's my pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, little sister." He smiled, his bright eyes shimmering. "Mommy and Daddy have told me so much about you, which is amazing since you weren't really here for very long. But they said that you were very beautiful and that you love me very much, even now." He let out a small nervous chuckle before continuing. "I just… I just want you to know… I love you too. I love you very much and I will come to visit you all the time, Cela."

Bombalurina could no longer hold back her tears. She buried her head into Alonzo's chest and began sobbing. Her body shook as she cried, and Alonzo soothingly rubbed her back, all while paying attention to his son. He couldn't miss this moment. He had been curious for so long about what Valentine would do when finally allowed to visit his sister's burial site, and, he was to say that he wasn't disappointed. He was so proud of his son, and his pride was shown by the tears pooling in his dark eyes.

"Did you know that your name means 'heavenward'?" Valentine said, continuing to speak to his sister, oblivious to his parents' crying. "Daddy told me so. In fact, he's the one who picked your name. Mommy says that it's the prettiest name that she's ever heard in her life. Don't tell anyone, but I think it's the prettiest name ever too." He giggled for a few seconds. "Well, I'm going to go now, but I promise I'll be back soon. Goodbye, Cela. Until next time, little sister." He bowed once again and then turned around to face his parents. He seemed shocked to see their tears stained faces staring back at him. He shyly walked over to them. "Did I do something bad, Daddy?" he asked sadly. "I didn't mean to make you and Mommy cry…"

Alonzo shook his head and pulled his son close, hugging both the kitten and his mate at the same time. "No… You… You did a wonderful job, and I'm so proud of you. Your mother is proud too, Valentine. And I know your sister is happy that you came to see her today."

"You think so?" Valentine responded, excitement in his voice. "I hope she liked me…"

"I _know_ she did, darling," Bombalurina said, wiping her eyes. "I can feel it in the air. Can't you?"

A gentle wind blew around the small family, and Valentine looked up at his mother with a look of surprise on his face. "I feel it!" he cheered. "I feel Cela, as if she's right beside me!" He closed his eyes, tilting his face towards the sky, letting the sunshine fill him with warmth. "I feel you, Cela," he whispered. "We all feel you."

"And we all love you," Alonzo concluded. He glanced at his mate, and was happy to see her smiling. Losing Cela had been especially hard on Bombalurina, for she had felt like she had failed as a mother. But being with Valentine and watching him grow up so strong and healthy had helped her recover. Just a few days ago, Alonzo and Bombalurina had gone to see Jennyanydots, and the elderly cat had told them that, if they wanted to, it would be alright for them to try for another litter of kittens. Bombalurina had been ecstatic. That night, they asked Demeter and Munkustrap to watch Valentine and then rejoiced with some much needed alone time. His gaze traveled to her stomach. It was obviously much too soon to know whether or not they should be preparing for more kittens again, but Alonzo had a good feeling about the result of their celebration.

_**The End**_


End file.
